Coffe Shop around the corner
by FeatheryWords
Summary: "They had no reason to hide, really. Truthfully, they didn't. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, they had a reason to meet up and spend the next few hours together. And they wasn't hiding either." They had a favorite coffee shop. Which they seemed to share with the rest of the student at their school. Not that they minded really. It became the natural meeting place.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee Shop around the corner

They had no reason to hide, really. Truthfully, they didn't. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, they had a reason to meet up and spend the next few hours together. And they wasn't hiding either. They were quite easy to find. So they weren't hiding (even if she felt like hiding), they had a reason to be sitting together and they weren't doing anything wrong. But the cosy atmosphere in the coffee shop they currently were at and the fact that _he_ was sitting rather close to her with his head in his hand; leaning over the table and smirking at her made it look like something it was not.

He had a reason to be sitting beside her, and not across from her. He had moved to her side of the table because the books were on her side, and the now dirty dishes on his. And the waitress hadn't picked them up yet. She really did hope that the dishes would be colleted soon. She didn't like to have him so close, and would rather have as few people as possible to see them like this.

"It is the best we've come up with so far…" Brick trailed off. "Unless you wanna look it over again." Nodding to the assignment paper in her hand. It was hard to concentrate when he was sitting this close to her. What if someone saw them and got the wrong idea? Like Princess? She would never let it go and be a bigger pain than she already was.

She was tempted to do so; look over the assignment to see if his idea wouldn't work because he missed some essential part. But she had thought about the same idea (more or less) of a analysis of the impact of the glorious revolution had on the American revolution, and the impact that revolution in turned had on the French revolution before he suggested it. The fact that they had the same idea bothered her more than it probably should have done. After all, he was the only one in their class, who could compete with her grades and test result.

"No, it's good. We could probably take it all they way to the FN, since that organisation use parts of the rights decided in the three revolutions." He looked thoughtful at that. She didn't like to admit it, but if she had been paired up with Buttercup or Bubbles; they would have ended the history assignment at the French revolution.

"Yeah" Brick said, as the waitress showed up and took the empty plates. "It would show how something done and thought for three centuries ago is still in order."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Coffee"

"Tea"

Brick moved to the other side again, to where he had been sitting while they were eating their cakes. That was one of the thing she was stressed about; studying was no excuse for cakes before they started the assignment, even if they were at a coffee shop. If they skipped the cakes they would be done sooner and could get out of each others faces. But no, he wanted cake and past assignments (her teachers liked it when they were paired together; just to see how far they would push each other) had thought her that he wouldn't bother to do anything until he had finished it.

Although, if her sisters had walked in on them; all they would have seen was the two of them in a date-like environment. They wouldn't see it as Blossom eating cake because she didn't want to sit empty-handed while Brick was eating his before they hit the books. Even though they know she was paired up with him. And they were bound to come in sooner or later, they always did.

"First of all we need to go through how the different revolutions happened, and why" Blossom said as Brick looked through the books to find the right chapters. In the corner of her eye, she could see her sisters entering the small coffee shop.

Buttercup nodded at Blossom as Bubbles dragged her over to their table, and frowned at the boy sitting across from her. Not that he seemed to care. In fact, during the ten years they have known the Jojo brothers, Brick have seemed indifferent and like he really couldn't care less for at least the latest four years. Unless he was competing with Blossom over something. Or insulting them.

"Blossom!" Bubbles beamed at her sister, turned away from the boy. Not that he cared. "Just talked to dad, we're having an Mexican evening tonight!" The waitress showed up with their drinks, which Buttercup groaned at hosting her school bag further up her shoulder. "So, you know. Don't sit here for to long, or we will start without you" Bubbles blinked at her. In her mind, she had just given her sister the best excuse she could think of to not spend anymore of Friday evening with Brick Jojo. Blossom smiled at her.

"It's a few weeks before we're turning the assignment in, so we're just going through what we'll do. I'm sure we're done before dinner." Blossom nodded at the books.

"Probably pretty soon if we could get back to it" Brick took a sip of his coffee. Buttercup, not wanting to spend time in any of the Jojo brother presence longer than necessary had already sat down at the counter. Buttercup watched as Bubbles sat down next to her. Her sister was going on about her upcoming date with a guy named Ted on the football team.

They didn't get along; she and her sisters with him and his brothers. Never had. And it didn't look bright on that matter of their future either. Brick played with his cup as Blossom went on about what they could write. Their was no other indicators that he was listening wept for some small comments every now and then. Fine by her; more he stayed silent, more she could decide.

"So Mexican, huh?" he said suddenly. Buttercup and Bubbles were heading out the door with a wave to their sister.

"Yeah, tacos. So anyway, how you want to divide this between us?"

"Tacos? Too bad, nachos and tequila is more promising for a Mexican evening." He was avoiding the question. Probably to spite her, they were almost done and she wanted to leave.

"We're seventeen, Brick. Do you want the glorious, the American or the French?"

"So? Live a little, Red"

"Don't call me that. I can take the French. Glorious or the American?"

"Big surprise. What's with you and that country?"

"Brick! Which revolution?" Blossom all but screamed. Brick smirked at her, he got what he wanted. Now maybe she could started packing up.

"Like it matter. I'll take the English one and we do the American together."

"It's called the glorious…"

"And took place in England or Great Britain or whatever, hence English…" Brick shrugged. He wasn't thrilled about working with her either, but at least he could get some fun out of it. She was pretty good at ignoring him (except about school stuff) and she was fun to tease. He could se her message her temples before putting away her books.

"We can meet up next week, see how far we come" Blossom said as she get up. Normally, with any other person, the response would be that the assignment wasn't due for ages. Brick simple shrugged and agreed with her. The only good thing about their competition was that he actually put effort in his school work and grades, so they could match or beat hers.

"So, Red…" Brick said as they walked out the coffee shops door and down the street.

"Don't call me that"

"Done the fourth question on the chemistry homework?" he continued, ignoring her protest against the name. Like he always did.

"Sure, quite tricky. I'm not telling." Feeling a bit proud for not saying something to help him, he always seemed to solve it even when she said something that was not even close to the answers.

"Don't need to, I'm already done!" he laughed at her shocked face as she stopped in her tracks beside her.

"Brick!" she started and caught up with him. A remark on the tip of the tongue when she realised something. "You don't even live this way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know how sensitive you are, but curse words are present. Like two or three times. Also, forgot to do this in the first chapter: I don't own the characters!**

* * *

Butch was an idiot, that much was clear to just about anyway. Buttercup was carefree, looking for a good race and had a new skateboard. And Butch, Butch was an idiot. Still he was an idiot, who knew what was best after an accident.

Buttercup hissed as the bag of ice (which was wrapped in an towel, but _still_ ) was placed on her swollen ankle. Her ankle hurt, her elbow hurt, her hands were throbbing with pain. Her throat hurt too from yelling all the way from the skate park to the café. Butch ears probably hurt, considering how close he was to her when she yelled at him. But it was his fault!

It wasn't the first time they had come in like this, one of them in minor injuries. Usually it's him. Usually it's she who presses the cold ice bag on his person, she who got the first aid kit for him. Not that they were friends. They didn't even like each other, which happened to be the biggest reason to why they always tried to outdo each other. But the skate park employees had grown tired of the constant…disagreeing between them. Now, every injury one of them got the other had to help take care of, or they would both be banned.

The injuries they had conflicted on each other had decreased since that rule was made.

But she could still glare at him. It wasn't like she wanted his help. Or like he could choose not to help her. Besides it was all his fault!

"There" He said as he pressed a plaster on a smaller cut. "All done"

"

All done?" She all bout shrieked. "I can't fucking support on my foot."

"I meant with the small cuts. Geez" Butch muttered, as he put (rather harsh) her foot in his lap. He could to much more than press the ice to it and hold in a high place. She had already called her dad to come and pick her up.

A waitress put down a cup of tea in front of Buttercup and a piece of apple pie. Buttercup thanked the waitress and rose en eyebrow to Butch, who shrugged. In his world, everything was better with food. And people who was busy putting food in their mouth couldn't yell or hiss at him. Besides, he had to admit that it kind of was his fault. He had gotten in the way, and forced her to take another turn. Although, he wasn't to blame for the crash against the wall thing. Not matter what she, or the skate park employees or the audience for that matter, said; that one was on her.

"Ah!" Buttercup sighed. "Nothing beats this place apple pie"

"I heard they bake it themselves." Butch changes positions, making Buttercup hiss in pain.

"Aren't you gonna order anything?"

"Nah" He gave her a sheepish smile. He had used all the money he had with him as he left home, but it was a small price to pay to be able to keep his hearing for a little longer. She didn't need to know that, though. However, if Boomer or Brick happened to walk by those door he wouldn't hesitate to beg for a pie. Or a cake. Or cookie. If he just got to taste the carrot cake one more time or so, he would have the whole recipe figured out. It was just one thing or two missing.

Not that anyone else than his brother knew this. And he would beat them in to pulp if they told anyway. Well he would beat Boomer into a pulp. Brick on the other hand might actually put up a bigger fight.

"When's your dad coming?" he asked. Mostly to distract himself from the delicious smell from the apple pie. Seriously, how long would it take to eat the thing up?

"He was gonna pick up Blossom first. At the library."

"History project?" Buttercup looked up at him. Her sister being at the library wasn't exactly surprising, but Butch being able to tell what her sister would be doing there was.

"Brick" Butch answered before she could ask though. Right, Blossom had mention he would be there to. She had been going on about how he didn't need to since they weren't even close to connect their different parts of the project yet. To be honest, Buttercup never really listen when Blossom talked school.

"Gotten anywhere with you project?" she asked. Not really interested. But the only thing more awkward than sitting in a coffee shop, eating apple pie and engaging in small talk with none other than Butch Jojo; was sitting in coffee shop, eating apple pie and not talking with none other than Butch Jojo.

Although, it was a fine line between the two.

"Well, I'm in this group with Dexter" Butch shrugged. "So it's not like I have to do anything."

"Like you would have anyway" Buttercup snorted.

"Ah, you know me to well, babe" Another snorted was heard from the girl, who was busy eating more of the pie to really answer. "Though, he is happy if I act like a spy, you know" Butch said thoughtfully. "Like talk to Brick and see how far they have gotten on theirs."

"Does that really tell you anything?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow again. Blossom was hard to follow in her projects when she was in a group with 'average grade' people, and impossible to follow in a group with 'top grade in every subject' people. In this case Brick.

"No, but it tells Nerd Boy something" Butch snickered. "Almost got a heart attack yesterday"

Buttercup took the last bite of her apple pie and settle to drink her tea. It kind of bothered her that he had gotten the right brand of tea for her. Even Bubbles had to ask which one she wanted.

"Would you stop moving so much?" she hissed one more as he changed position. He looked kind of flustered as he gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry" then, like he had just remembered something, he straightened his back and fixated his eyes on her. "Would you stop whining? You sound like a five year old"

"What?!" This time she wasn't glaring. She was furious. The nerve of that boy! "You're one to talk! Mr 'It-hurts-so-bad-you-must-have-broken-my-fucking-leg'" she spat, referring to the last time they had ended up like this and he was the one who was hurt.

"Hey! I could barley walk" Butch glared at her. "And how is it my fault your stupid enough to not stop before crashing into the fucking wall?"

"It's your fault I had to go that way, moron!"

"Don't call me a moron, bitch!

"Don't call me a bitch, jerk!"

"Nice to see that you get along as usual" Blossom said as she looked down on the bickering pair with an unimpressed expression on her face. The look on her face could almost rival Bricks 'couldn't-care-less" look (or, as some call it, his natural look). In her arms she held a rather thick history book, which she now wished she had left in the car; seeing how Buttercup couldn't walk without help.

"Finally!" Butch all but shouted and took Buttercups foot of his lap, although he did it with care.

"Watch it-" Buttercup started.

"Let it go" Blossom cut her off and went to help her sister up. "Dads waiting, and we still have to get Bubbles from cheerleading practice. We're gonna be late. _Again_ "

"Fine" Buttercup muttered. As the two made their way out from the coffee shop she cast a final glare to Butch, who was still sitting at the table.

Butch let out a loud sigh and got up too.

"What did ya do this time?" One of his friends, who wasn't on scene during the crash at the skate park asked. The rest of the group at the table hadn't filled him in apparently.

"Beats me" Butch snickered. On his was out, by the door he saw a small box with cards. 'Help wanted. Bring your own baked pie, any kind of pie, before this Sunday, and you might have a chance to be the new one in our family'. Butch looked around, making sure no one saw him take one of the cards.


End file.
